


The One with the Window

by keychu



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Cross-Post, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Separation Anxiety, Slow Burn, Sort of? - Freeform, Warnings May Change, cabin fever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keychu/pseuds/keychu
Summary: Canon divergence, but in the same universe as canon. Takes place in a hypothetical 2016/17 winter.The boys are heading to NYC for a special MNET event, but due to schedules are taking separate flights. When something happens that results in communication being cut off Kibum isn't sure what to do. Featuring best-friend Minho, unhelpful Taemin and a fuck ton of anxiety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a fic I wrote in 2011/12 on my AFF account. I've been wanting to rewrite it for years. I love this idea, but it was not realized they way I wanted the first time around. Please enjoy, and feel free to comment here or on AFF (same username). I'll be cross posting this to that acc as well. 
> 
> this is un-beta'd! I do try and catch mistakes as they come though; If you'd like to volunteer your time and beta for me i'd love you 5ever ><

The one with the window 

\--- 

Kibum busied himself with scrolling through Instagram's suggestion page while he waited for the plane to take off. The crew was still loading people in the lower classes, so he knew it’d be awhile yet. He sighed again for what felt like the fiftieth time since sitting down. He could feel Minho staring at him each time he did, this time was no exception. 

“Kibum, are you alright?” he asked finally. Kibum shrugged in response. 

“Yeah, long flights just put me on edge, you know that,” he replied without much feeling. 

“Are you put off because you’re not sitting with Jonghyun-hyung?” Kibum looked at him from the corner of his eye before rolling them back to his screen in an obvious way. 

“No,” he said evenly. 

“Right,” was all he got back. Frustrated, Kibum locked his phone and settled for staring out the window, idly watching workers across the tarmac clean up a dock from a recently departed plane. 

“I don’t know, something just feels off,” he mumbled into his palm after a while. 

“Maybe you’re sensing a taemin fuck-up again – Taemin did you forget anything?” Minho said, clearly trying to brighten the mood, but also genuinely asking in case Taemin did in fact forget something, which happened more often than not. Kibum shifted his attention across the aisle to where Taemin was sitting, already reclined with a sleep mask on. He tugged it down to glare at Minho, who was also looking at him, a large grin plastered on his face. 

“No! Oh my god, Jinki-hyung made me a check-list this time, I’m fine guys. I got on the plane, didn’t I? If I forgot something, we can worry about it when we get to New York,” he rambled off quickly, still pulling out his bag from under his seat to sift through and pull out various items. Kibum once again rolled his eyes and returned to staring out the window. 

He vaguely heard Minho shoot something back in a mocking retort before he resigned to pulling his phone back out and sifting through his music. He roughly detangled his headphones, shoving them both in before selecting his playlist of ‘suggested songs’ -- effectively sending the message he was no longer available for conversation. He slid lower in his seat as he continued his scrolling, eventually coming to a song he hadn’t heard yet and pressed on it, setting the playlist to shuffling and closing his phone again. This playlist was curated with songs suggested to him by friends, mostly filled with songs he’d heard Jonghyun mention on his radio show, or at meetings, and recently an influx of suggestions Taemin gave him when recounting the bands he had heard while he was in Japan on his last solo-tour leg. His eyebrows knitted momentarily as an uneasy feeling hit him again. He smoothed the bunched-up skin with his fingers, deciding to focus on the Japanese lyrics of the song to see how much he could understand without needing his pocket dictionary. 

He almost screamed when he felt Minho shove at his shoulder, before he could say anything though, Minho just held his own phone in front of him and pointed to the corner of the screen where a little airplane logo was now showing. Kibum nodded in understanding, unlocking his phone again to change his setting, somewhat feeling relief hit him as this meant they’d be taking off soon, but that was quickly replaced with another bout of anxiety as he remembered this meant he would have no service until he replaced his SIM card when he landed in New York. Sighing again in irritation as he felt his eyebrows bunch once again, he closed his eyes, shifting around to get comfortable as he finally heard an attendant come over the intercom to announce the safety instructions and announcing take off would be happening momentarily.


	2. Delays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibum is more than a little 'over it'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the 'slow' part of 'slow-burn'  
> again, un-beta'd! Sorry in advance.

It wasn’t until they got through the hotel lobby doors that Kibum felt like he could see straight again. He rubbed at his eyes as they shuffled their way through the lobby. He could still hear fans outside screaming as another band came in behind them. Someone handed him a keycard when they made it to the elevators, and he still wasn’t fully cognizant even as the doors opened. Minho pushed him gently on the shoulder to signal him to walk forward. He blinked, looking at the open doors as Taemin filed in along with their manager and two security personnel. He nodded at Minho in thanks, following the rest inside. 

“Almost there hyung, don’t fall asleep yet,” Taemin said, nudging him with his elbow in jest. 

“I’m not going to fall asleep standing up, relax. I’m just distracted,” Kibum replies tightly. The annoyance of a headache trying to force itself to the front of consciousness since the plane landed nearly three hours ago was becoming unbearable. “I need to lie down,” he said after a beat, giving in. 

“This is our floor,” Minho said gently from over Kibum’s shoulder, “I’m tired too, let’s just get inside, we can worry about scheduling after a few hours rest,” directing the end of the sentence towards their manager more than Kibum. The doors slid open once they stopped at the 25th floor, and Kibum suddenly felt like he’d rather be anywhere than inside the elevator, quickly stumbling out. 

“Your larger luggage should already be in the suite,” he heard from behind him as he walked deftly down the hall. 

“Is it this one?” he asked, stopping in front of the last door on the left side of the hallway. 

“Yeah, that’s the suite. There are three bedrooms; Jonghyun and Jinki will take the two empty rooms in the suite I’ll be staying in,” their manager said, standing at a door a few feet away, “get some rest, we have a meeting at 8:00am to discuss your interview with Good Morning America,” he paused to look at his phone, “so you only have four more hours before you need to be up again,” he grimaced in an attempt to smile apologetically, “I’m sorry guys,” and with that he entered his own suite. Taemin groaned as he opened the door behind Kibum, who was frozen in bewildered annoyance. Minho once again pushed him on the shoulder to get him inside the room. 

“Oh cool, we have a kitchen and a sitting room – I guess MNET cut a deal with the hotel or something,” Taemin commented from further inside. Kibum stopped to take him shoes off by the door, noting his suitcase was indeed waiting for him next to the hallway end table. Minho stepped around him, grabbing his own suitcase and rolling it down the hallway to catch up with Taemin. Kibum stopped in front of the end table, his hand reaching for the collapsed handle of his suitcase, noting the small lamp and guest book placed there on the table. The lamp was on and offering a warm-yellow light over the guest book which was open and pressed down, a pen sitting along the spine. Kibum paused there for a moment, a sudden urge to leave a note there in the book. He broke from his momentary trance when he heard Minho raise his voice slightly. 

“Taemin, just pick a room, I want to sleep,” he heard him say, loud and stern. Kibum roughly extended the handle his hand was still resting on, moving down the hall towards the two voices, his suitcase trailing behind him. He rounded the corner, stopping at the entrance to the sitting room to see Minho sitting haphazardly in the middle of one couches in the center of the room, knocking his head on the back of the couch a few times as Taemin flitted between two rooms on to the left of the sitting room. Kibum looked around slowly, noting another door on the right side of the room and making a move towards it. 

“I’ll take this one,” he called out as he made his way to the slightly ajar door and pushing it open. 

“No fair hyung, I didn’t look in that one yet,” Taemin whined from behind him. He peered farther into the room, swiping his hand around along the wall to fight the switch. He finds it and flicks it on, the sudden light making him squint. He moves into the room further as he hears Minho get up from the couch. 

“Should have moved faster then,” he mumbles in reply, fully aware no one could hear him. 

“That’s it, I’m taking this one,” He hears Minho say, turning just in time to see him push his bag into the most-right of the two rooms, Taemin making some indignant noise in response before grabbing his own two bags and moving into the remaining room. Kibum lets out a sigh as Taemin’s door clicks shut, abandoning his bag to shut his own door firmly. He presses it closed and instantly feels his headache let up slightly, if only still a little irritated from the light. He makes quick work of finding his sleeping clothes and toiletries in his suitcase, quickly changing before exiting his room once again to find the bathroom. 

He walked lightly across the suite looking for a door yet-unopened. The room was almost unsettlingly quiet, but he found himself appreciating the silence over the near-constant bustle of noise he’d been forced to endure from nearly twenty-four-hour travel time. He jolts slightly when he hears a shower turn on, sighing immediately, thinking that he’ll have to wait before he can wash his face and finally get some rest. He turns back to face his room, noticing a door just off to the right of it that he had missed when he first passed by. He jumps again as he hears a door open from behind him. 

“Oh, sorry hyung, Minho-hyung beat me to the shower in our bathroom, so I was looking for the other,” Taemin said softly, seemingly unwilling to disturb the quiet state the room has been in until he spoke. Kibum nodded at him in response. 

“Is yours an en suite?” he questioned, mirroring the quiet tone. Taemin nodded, some of his hair falling in front of his eyes from where he had tied it loosely. 

“It connects the rooms actually,” he said with a half-smile, “Minho said we should keep both doors open when we’re not in the bathroom to keep from walking in on each other, but I think it's so he can make sure I'm not on my phone all night,” he finished bleakly. Kibum let out a soft laugh. 

“Yeah, I think it’s probably that too,” he said with a small smile, “Do you mind if I get in there first? I just want to wash my face and brush my teeth, I’ll be quick,” he asked, hoping Taemin would sense his plea behind his courtesy. 

“Of course hyung, you look half dead. I’m going to go see if they have any drinks stocked up in the kitchen, take your time,” he said brightly, and a little louder than before, deciding the whole ‘quiet’ thing was pointless when it was just the two of them. Kibum smiled in thanks and waited until Taemin started towards the kitchen before he turned to enter the bathroom behind him. Once inside he found himself reluctant to turn on the bathroom light, fearing it to be overly-bright like the bedroom was. He settled on leaving the door open to let the light filter in from the lights on in the sitting room. Looking into a mirror for the first time in over a day, Kibum groaned when he realized he really did look half-dead. He opened his toiletry bag, setting up a make-shift display of all his products on auto-pilot, having done the same routine for nearly a decade. He felt his entire body release some built-up tension just from the feeling of the warm water he splashed over his face. He took his time washing his face and applying his skin afterward, smiling to himself when he could see a visible change in pallor from near-dead to slightly brighter and alive again. 

Leaving his display where it was, he walked back across the sitting room to his door. 

“All finished Taem, it’s all yours,” he called out towards the kitchen, where the light was on. 

“Thanks, hyung!” He heard Taemin call back, before the distinct sound of something falling off a counter, “Ah, shit,”. 

“Careful in there,” Kibum said, rolling his eyes knowing Taemin and ‘careful’ rarely went together smoothly. He made a move to enter into his room when something new once again caught his eye. Turning back to the sitting room, he saw that the far wall towards the kitchen was entirely covered in curtains. Moving without much thought, he walked towards them, stopping to pull them open. He took a step back, eyes widening slightly at what he saw through the smal gap he had made. He grabbed the fabric again, tugging each curtain open farther, eventually dragging one side all the way over, leaving the window almost entirely exposed. He felt a chill run down his spine as he took in the view – or lack thereof. Instead of a New York skyline, he was met with nothing but a hazy-grey storm, snow fluttering violently past the window in heavy bursts. He pressed his hand against the glass, feeling the freezing weather through it, and as if on cue, the wind howled loudly upon contact. When he pulled his hand back, a foggy mark remained in its place, he stared at it until it faded away. He stood there a few moments more, blinking a few times to make out the faint lights that twinkled through the fog and flurries. 

“Hey Taemin,” he called, still staring out the window but noting movement from beside him, “was it snowing when we left the airport?” As Kibum continued to stare out the window, he realized he had almost no memory from the trip between the airport and the hotel. He had been in such a daze, he couldn’t even remember if the plane’s landing had been rougher than normal. He felt Taemin step up beside him, he barely glanced in his direction though and Taemin pressed not only his hands but his entire face to the glass. 

“Wow! Yeah it was, but it wasn’t this bad,” Taemin said into the window, “the snow was pretty light when we got out of the car,” he paused, turning to face Kibum, who finally tore his gaze away from the window to return the look, “you didn’t notice?” 

“I guess not,” he mumbled, his eyes flicking over to the window once more, before he took a deliberate step back, “hurry and get ready for bed, we don’t have much more time before we have to be up,” he waited for Taemin to make some noise of acknowledgement as he had already reapplied his face to the glass, bouncing on his toes slightly as he tried to see farther down into the fog. After hearing a grunt of some kind in affirmation, Kibum turned on his heal, all but running back to his room. 

He was rifling through his bag again before the door had even shut behind him, searching for his phone. Remember he hadn’t emptied his coat pockets or carry-on yet, he moved away from his open suitcase to where he had discarded the rest of his attire on the bed. He pulled his phone out of his coat pocket, only to remember it was dead, and that he hadn’t even gotten the American SIM card from their manager yet. He tossed it up farther onto the bed, picking up his coat and forgotten travel clothes, carefully hanging the coat on the back of the door before more carelessly tossing is clothes from earlier, half folded, on top of the suitcase. He pulled his phone charger and plug adapter from his carry-on before dropping it at the foot of the bed. 

He climbed up and over the bed to the pillows, grabbing his phone, shoving the charger in a socket by the bed-side table, attaching it to his phone, waiting until he saw the Apple logo show up before rolling off the bed to close the light. When he climbed back into bed, despite how tired he knew he was, he didn’t expect physical exhaustion to hit him as hard as it did when he laid his head down on the pillow. Getting as comfortable as he could manage in a hotel bed, he settled in, just barely closing his eyes before sleep overtook him. 

*** 

Kibum lay still, awake, but unwilling to open his eyes. An uneasy feeling was rolling over him, so strong it had woken him up before the other members managed to. He briefly wondered what time it was, how much sleep he had actually managed to get. The uneasy feeling began to pool in his stomach as nausea set it, becoming too uncomfortable to stay laying down. Without stopping to reconsidered he bolted upright, blearily opening his eyes, happy to see the drawn curtains were doing well to keep any light out. He blinked, trying to adjust to the still-dark room, only to remember how quickly he had sat up, and the nausea hit him straight in the head, almost knocking him back down. With a groan, he moved to roll out of bed, landing unsteadily on his feet, slowly but surely pushing himself up to stand straight. He grabbed at his head, willing his equilibrium to even itself out, and paused. He tilted his head slightly, noting how quiet it was. He didn’t hear anything from outside his bedroom, the only sound the low whistle of the wind from outside. Curious, he reached back over the bed to grab at his phone and check the time, nearly dropping it when he saw it was well past seven in the morning. He all but yanked the charger out of his phone, jogging to over to the door, pulling it open with unnecessary force. 

Kibum stifled a gasp when he was met with the oddly mundane scene of Minho sitting, fiddling with his phone – once again on the center couch, though this time in his pajamas. He looked up at the noise of Kibum opening the door, offering a smile in greeting. 

“G’morning Bum. Do you want some coffee? There’s enough left in the pot,” he said, alarmingly casual. 

“What--” Kibum sputtered in reply, still standing in his doorway, “It’s past seven, why did no one wake me?” he continued, his frustration starting to seep into his one as he finished his question. 

“Kibum, calm down. Why don’t you use those oh-so-sharp eyes of yours and take a look around,” he said, gesturing vaguely around himself, “no one else is panicking, so just relax, alright?” Kibum went to retort, but Minho cut him off before he managed even a sound, “Kibum, look outside – no one is going anywhere today,” Kibum snapped his mouth closed, taken aback by Minho’s words, his eyes darting over to the sitting room’s overly large window. He sucked in a breath when he realized he couldn’t see anything at all through it. It was completely white outside, the storm seeming to have gotten worse as he slept. 

“Hey Ming,” he started, eyes still locked on the window as he stepped further into the sitting room, “I’ll take that coffee.” 

“Sure. Your SIM card in here on the coffee table by the way,” Kibum nodded, looking back to Minho has he got up from the couch, leaving his phone on the coffee table in front of him as he went. Kibum noticed two small black and gold chips next to where he had placed his phone and quickly made his way over to them. Considering there were two remaining, he figured Taemin was still asleep. He sat down on the cough opposite the one Minho had been on to switch out his SIM card, offhandedly wondering why he’d woken up when Taemin hadn’t, considering the younger was a much lighter sleeper than he was. He wasn’t until he heard the wind give a great howl outside that he remembered the unsettling feeling that had pulled him from his sleep, having been driven away by occupational-panic. He stared at his phone as it turned back on, reset by the new SIM card, glad for the distraction it would soon allow him. 

He was once again jolted from his thoughts though when Minho set a steaming mug in front of him. He looked up, shocked, only to be hit over the head with the strong smell of black coffee and remembered he had asked for it not five minutes ago. He gave a noncommittal smile at Minho’s persistent stare, picking the mug up from where it was placed in front of him. 

“You doing okay there, Kibum?” Minho asked, waiting until after Kibum had taken a sip of his coffee. 

“Have you heard from hyung yet?” Kibum asked in leu of a reply. Minho’s lips flattened out at Kibum’s avoidance, but he decided to let it go anyway. 

“No, but they should be leaving Korea soon, I’m sure we’ll get something from one of them before they take off.” Kibum nodded absent mindedly, taking another sip of his coffee, “Bum, are you sure you’re okay?” Minho asked again, Kibum sighed, setting down his coffee and picking up his phone instead. 

“I’m fine Ming, I just didn’t sleep well -- I felt weird when I woke up,” Minho seemed to accept that as a reasonable response, choosing to not push it further, “Does Taemin know yet? Where’s Chojin-hyung? He came by already, right? Do we have a new schedule?” Kibum asked, locking his phone again as he checked for any missed calls or messages, only seeing a few from friends back in Korea. 

“Chojin-hyung was here about a half hour ago, he woke both me and Taemin, though I doubt Taemin will remember when he gets up later. I told him to just let you sleep – you seemed out of it yesterday. As for a plan, he told me to call him when you two woke up. He said he was going to an emergency meeting with the event staff. The weather wasn’t supposed to get this bad, so I think they’ve had to do some last-minute rescheduling,” Kibum nodded along with rise and fall of Minho’s voice as he recited out the information. 

“So, what? We just sit and wait?” 

“Looks like it. For now, at least. Out interview with GMA is postponed until further notice though. I’m not sure if they got another group to take our spot or what though, hyung just said he didn’t want us to travel across town in the storm.” 

“Did the other groups all arrive?” 

“I’m not sure, I don’t know how many were scheduled to be here for today like us. The main event isn’t for another two days.” Kibum hummed in response, taking another sip of his coffee. He began to feel a bit better the more caffeine he took in. 

“Do you think they’ll cancel the whole broadcast?” He asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. 

“No way, not with all the talent they pulled in. If we were back home, maybe – but you know weather doesn’t stop much in Korea,” he finished with a scoff, moving to lounge across the whole couch. Kibum smirked in agreement. 

“Uh, hyung? Is my phone broken or are we late?” Taemin said, from his room’s doorway, squinting at his phone, moving it closer to his face and back again trying to make out the time in his sleepy state. 

“No Taem, it’s not broken, and no, we’re not late,” Minho answered. 

“Wh-at?” Taemin yawned. 

“The weather is too bad, everything is on hold, your SIM card is on the table here, and there’s coffee in the kitchen,” Kibum listed off quickly. Taemin stared at him, stretching out his back and neck. 

“What?” he repeated. Kibum rolled his eyes and didn’t respond. Instead he turned his attention back to his phone, which he had been unconsciously locking and unlocking while talking with Minho. He tuned out Minho’s more detailed and paced explanation to Taemin, unlocking his phone once again only to stare at his home page. He felt the need to do something with it but couldn’t figure out what. He ended up opening and closing different apps a few times, trying to see if they would kick his brain into gear. When he opened KakaoTalk for the third time he got the idea to message in their team group chat. He sent a waving sticker, followed by a brief message asking when the other two were going to arrive. Deciding not to just stare at his screen until someone read the message, he switched over to Instagram to mindlessly scroll through his feed, not really looking at any of the photos. After who known how long, he got a notification at the top of his screen; it was Jinki, saying they heard of the storm and their schedule change. Kibum tapped the notification, re-opening the app, to type a reply. Minho beat him to it, saying that the three of them had just gotten up and were waiting for further instructions. Kibum looked up and saw Minho was sitting forward again, hunched over his phone, typing away. He looked back down at his screen to see the conversation had continued a few more lines, exchanging details about how they had spent their respective days so far. Kibum pipped in briefly to say despite the delay in their schedule he had still gotten nearly no sleep, and therefore was still tired. Minho replied back in the chat that it was his own fault since no one woke him up, and that he was just being moody. 

“Hey,” Kibum said out loud, looking up again to glare over the coffee table, Minho stared back, smirking. Kibum’s phone continued vibrate with new messages, he looked down and saw several from Jinki poking fun at Kibum, Taemin even chiming in with a few crying emojis and stickers, also complaining about lack of sleep. Kibum had noted that Taemin was no longer in the room, but heard cupboards opening and closing from the kitchen, so assumed he was in there, looking for breakfast of some kind. Kibum focused back on the chat when he saw a message pop up from Jonghyun, a laughing dog sticker, directed at Taemin’s last messaging, complaining about lack of food. Kibum went to type something to join in, but paused when he found himself unsure of what to write. Jonghyun sent another messaging, this time directed at Kibum, asking if he was okay, and telling him to rest more if he had the time. Kibum smiled softly, and after a few false starts, was able to work out a decent reply. The conversation continued between the five of them for several more minutes, before Jinki stated his departure due to having to drive. Jonghyun informed them he would be having dinner with his sister shortly, before he had to drive to the studio to pre-record something for Blue Night. Jinki came back briefly just to say he was informed their flight time had changed, and that he and Jonghyun would be leaving Korea in the early morning (late evening for the three of them already in New York). 

Remembering that the other two had yet to even leave Korea, Kibum felt the same uneasy feeling wash over him from before. Going back to his convo list he scrolled down a few chats until he found his 1:1 room with Jonghyun and opened it. He hesitated only a moment before writing in ‘promise to text me before your flight leaves’. He saw the yellow ‘1’ next to his message disappear almost instantly, the display changing to show Jonghyun writing a reply. ‘Of course,’ and then ‘Is there something wrong?’. Kibum didn’t really know how to explain his weird need for reassurance, so he just wrote ‘No, I’m okay’ thinking that wouldn’t be enough he added, ‘The weather is bad here, I just want to know when you leave’. He realized a little belatedly that those two things didn’t really make sense, but it was as close to the truth as he could manage. He didn’t know how to explain it, he just felt off. Jonghyun didn’t seem to notice, or at least he didn’t call attention to the disconnected messages. Kibum received a sticker from their own Kakao pack of Taemin giving a thumbs up, quickly followed by one of Jonghyun’s oh him dancing with ‘bling bling’ written behind him. Kibum let out an unattractive snort, causing Minho to look up in question. Kibum simple waved him off, before returning to his phone to scold Jonghyun for using their own sticker packs again. Jonghyun didn’t say anything instead he sent one of Kibum’s stickers of him laughing maniacally. Kibum rolled his eyes, telling him to remember to text before the flight, and that he was going to go take a shower. 'I’ll text. Have a good shower!’ and then, ‘Talk to you soon beomie~’. Kibum locked his phone without replying, tossing it to the side before standing up. 

“I’m going to go shower,” he announced. Minho looked up from his phone, about to say something is response when Chojin, their manager, entered the room. 

“Ah, good you’re up Kibum,” he said from the entrance to the sitting room, “The weather should clear up by this evening, so we’re planning on going over to the ABC Studios to film a segment for the entertainment new slot. You’ll just answer some questions about who you are and what it’s like to be in New York for this leg of Global M Countdown, or whatever – you know the usual. We’ll try again for GMA when all five of you are in town,” At some point Taemin had walked out of the kitchen, and was now standing behind the couch Minho was sitting on. 

“Does this mean I can go back to bed?” He asked. Chojin dropped his shoulders, sighing heavily. 

“Yes, you can go back to bed,” he deadpanned, “You should all eat something though, I already called for room service. It’s still too bad outside to go out for food.” 

“That’s great, I’m still going to shower,” Kibum said walking over to the bathroom he’d left all his stuff in the night previous. 

“Hyung!” Taemin called out from behind him, Kibum turned around just in time, abruptly getting an arm-full of Taemin. He returned the hug, more than a little confused. Taemin stepped out of it after only a moment, giving him a smile that Kibum couldn’t quite read, “Jonghyun-hyung said you needed a hug,” he said, his smile growing, but his expression no more readable than before. Kibum just stared after him as he walked away and back to his bedroom. Shaking himself out of his trance, Kibum decided not to think too hard about it. Instead he turned, swiftly entering the bathroom to take his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments I'm lonely.
> 
> Also; the original story was side!ontae -- but I'm wondering, do y'all want side!ontae or side!2min? I can make either happen without altering too much of the plot. Let me know~

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me, comments motivate me lol


End file.
